Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an operating device to operate an adjustable seat of a motor vehicle.
Modern motor vehicles are increasingly equipped with electrically adjustable seats. The adjustable seats comprise, for example, electric motors with which the seat cushion, the backrest and the head support can be adjusted. The adjustable seats can be adjusted using a corresponding operating device, i.e., a seat adjustment switch. The operating devices have a corresponding operating element and a sensor device with which an operating input can be detected at the operating element.
Currently, such seat adjustment switches have a mechanical operating element, can be formed by a keycap mounted on a four-way adjuster and guided linearly. The triggering of a function requires a movement of the keycap and the overcoming a trigger force. To ensure a secure resetting of the deflected keycap under all temperature conditions, due to the high friction in the linear guides, the force level for the actuation or operation must be raised so significantly that operating comfort suffers. This is contrary to the general desire for a force-reduced operation of the operating elements in a motor vehicle.
German patent document DE 10 2005 044 599 A1 discloses a control unit for selective adjustment of an automatically adjustable seat for a motor vehicle. The control unit has a seat adjustment device with several contactless sensors that are selectively provided. Each sensor is attached to an inner surface of a selection region in a corresponding recess and generates a signal selectively on actuation. The signal of each sensor is selectively allocated to a predetermined seat adjustment function.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to an operating device for operating an adjustable seat of a motor vehicle that allows a simple, intuitive and reliable operation of the adjustable seat.
According to one aspect, an operating device to operate an adjustable seat of a motor vehicle has a carrier element; an operating element having a surface arranged on an outer surface of the carrier element; a sensor device to detect a size of a force acting on the surface during the operating input and to generate a signal corresponding to the size of the detected force; an evaluation device to generate a control signal by processing the signal corresponding to the size of the detected force; and an adjustment device to adjust the adjustable seat on the basis of the control signal.
The carrier element of the operating device can be arranged on a door interior trim. Likewise, it is also possible that the carrier element is part of a door interior trim. The carrier element can also be arranged on the dashboard, the central console or on the side of the adjustable seat, in particular a seat cushion. An operating element is preferably arranged rigidly on the carrier element. In other words, the operating element is not formed to be moveable with respect to the carrier element. The operating element can be formed as a corresponding keycap. The operating element can replicate the shape of a seat of a motor vehicle.
An operating input on the surface of the operating element can be detected using the sensor device of the operating device. A force can be detected using the sensor device, the force being exerted, for example, during the operating input with a finger on the surface of the operating element. An amplitude of the force can thereby also be detected using the sensor device. Depending on the detected operating input, a corresponding control signal is provided for the adjustment device of the seat. Therefore, a corresponding seat element of the seat can be adjusted by light pressure on the surface of the operating element. The function feedback thereby occurs directly through the moving seat. The influence of frictional forces on the operating forces can be eliminated by the pathless operating element. A low, pleasant level can therefore be selected for the trigger force. At the same time, the force sensitivity offers high operating security.
The sensor device can be formed such that the electrical resistance of the sensor device is changed by the influence of pressure on the sensor device. Such sensor devices are known as a force sensitive resistor. The sensor device can alternatively also be formed such that the deformations of the surface under the influence of force can be detected using capacitive sensors.
According to one embodiment, the adjustment device controls an adjustment speed of the adjustable seat depending on the size of the force acting on the surface.
The adjustment of the seat can thereby be selected such that the adjustment speed with which the seat is adjusted occurs proportional to the size of the force exerted on the operating element. This enables a particularly comfortable adjustment of the seat.
According to a further design, the sensor element detects a position at which the operating input is implemented on the surface, and emits the signal corresponding to the size of the detected force to the evaluation device depending on the detected position.
For example, a sliding of the corresponding part of the seat can therefore be caused by an operation in a central region of the operating element. If a contact on the edge region of the operating element is detected, an adjustment of the inclination of the associated part of the seat can be caused by the adjustment device. This enables a particularly precise adjustment of the seat.
According to a further design, an inclination of the adjustable seat is adjusted using the adjustment device if the detected position is a predetermined edge region of the surface.
According to a further design, the sensor device has sensor surfaces separated from one another and which each detect the size of the force acting on the surface.
Several predetermined regions can therefore be provided, wherein a sensor surface of the sensor device is arranged on each region. Operating inputs at different positions can therefore be reliably recognised and the adjustment device can be operated reliably depending on the detected operating input.
According to a further design, the sensor device is arranged on the surface of the operating element.
According to a further design, the operating element is arranged with at least one holding element on the carrier element and the sensor element detects a force acting on the holding element.
The operating element can therefore be arranged rigidly or fixedly on the carrier element with the at least one holding element. The operating element can, for example, be mounted rigidly on the outer surface of the carrier element with two holding elements. The holding elements can be fastened to the carrier element by corresponding bearing positions. Force sensors can be arranged in a region of the rigid bearing positions, by means of which an operating input exerted on the surface of the operating element can be detected. The sensor device can also be arranged directly on the at least one holding element. Therefore a robust and cost-effective variant for an operating device can be provided for operating an adjustable seat.
According to a further design, the surface expands substantially perpendicularly to the outer surface of the carrier element.
According to a further embodiment, the operating element has a first operating part to operate a seat cushion of the adjustable seat and a second operating part to operate a backrest of the adjustable seat.
According to a further embodiment, the operating element has a third operating part to operate a head support of the adjustable seat.
The operating element can have the shape of a seat of a motor vehicle. Each of the operating parts can comprise a sensor device or a corresponding sensor with which an actuating force of at least one side surface of the respective operating part can be detected. This enables a simple and intuitive adjustment of the seat.
The present invention is explained below in more detail by means of embodiments with reference to the enclosed drawings in which identical or corresponding parts are referred to with the same reference numerals consistently throughout the several views.